To Attain your Hearts Desire
by Heart's Fate
Summary: No one ever suspected them to be friends, only a few knowing the truth. When they share a secret with each other, they are determined to help the other attain their hearts desire. But what type of complications will get in their way? JohnxMaria, LitaxRand


**Distribution**: Ask and you shall receive. 

**Kristi says**: This isn't the story I was planning on writing. In fact this was meant to be a one-shot, however in the end I changed my mind and it's now going to be a short story. This is a change for me though cause well one of the pairings is something I didn't think I was going to be writing and here I am. I hope you like this Prologue.

**Notes**: This is set after Wrestlemania 22, I'm not making any predictions cause that information really isn't important for the story. Rosters are joined for the sake of the story as well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another days gone by. I still haven't told him how I feel. I'm just too afraid. Afraid that he might not feel the same way. Sure we've worked together to help further his storyline. But we're just friends and I'm content at keeping things that way. Well I have to go, it sounds like Lita forgot the card key again._

Maria closed the little black book she had perched on her lap. With the pen placed on the nightstand, the dirty haired blonde slid her diary back under her pillow and away from view. The knocking on the door became more frequent and the diva smiled at her friends impatience.

"Geez Li give the door a break already." Maria heard Lita's muffled laugh, just before she reached out and unlocked the door, twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

The redheaded diva glaring at the younger woman, trying to look intimidating as she stomped into the room. She ignored Maria's giggling while the backstage interviewer closed the door, being sure to unlock the door once more.

"Some one can grow old waiting for you Blondie."

Maria rolled her eyes, watching as the redhead stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Lita asked. Maria shrugged. "You were suppose to be ready by the time I came back, remember? This way we can go to arena earlier so that I could help you practice. Keep in mind exactly who it was who came begging to me to help her train."

The redheaded diva smiled as Maria pouted. "I remember." She stuck out her tongue and stood up, walking to her suitcase. Rummaging through it, she threw numerous objects into the duffel bag beside her. Her deodorant, a hair brush, skirt, revealing back top, lounge pants and a t-shirt stuffed in the bag. With her own choice of workout clothes, a pair of track pants and a black sports bra, the blonde diva walked into the bathroom to change.

**-X-**

**_At the Arena..._**

They figured since they were arriving a good three hours early, that there wouldn't be anyone else there expect for the stage crew and arena workers who were going to set up the arena. They were greatly mistaken. Not they either Maria and Lita had anything against the two men who were rough housing in the ring, it was just they had kept their friendship secret for so long now. The men in the ring were among the few who knew about their relationship. The diva's stopped short when they entered the arena, glancing at one another before they deciding to try and sneak away. However, it seemed fate just wasn't on their tonight.

"Well if it ain't Raw's two hottest divas. Whatcha two doing 'ere this early?" the deep voice of John Cena asked as he paused in the ring, glancing up at the ramp, Randy Orton's head currently under his arm as he held the younger wrestler in a head lock.

"The same could be aked about you two." Lita spoke up, turning around with her arms crossed over her chest. Maria giggling beside her.

"You might want to let Randy go John. He looks like he wants to breath." The young diva said, moving a strand of hair away from her face. A blush coming to her cheeks as John smiled warmly at her. John glanced down at the squirming superstar under his arm. Randy's hand smacking at John's arm to be released, his fingers occasionally coming together to try and pinch the West Newbury native.

"So he is." John chuckled before he released Orton. The younger man quickly straightening up and acting as through he hadn't been the one to nearly lose breath from John's tight hold seconds before.

"Evening ladies." Randy coughed, nodding his head in greeting as he walked to the ropes and leaned against them, John following his example. "You going to answer John's question or not?"

The divas rolled their eyes, Maria twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "We're just here for the same reason as you too are." Lita nodded in agreement.

John smirked, he couldn't help but crack a joke. "So y'all 'ere to mess around? I never figured yatwo the type."

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the horror stricken expression that came to Randy's face. The young wrestler moving away from his friend, putting a safe distance between.

"Man, I never knew you felt that way before. How about we keep our distance for the time being." Randy said raising his hands quickly when John suddenly whirled around to face him.

Cena rolled his eyes, "Take it easy bro. I was kidding." He smirked then turned back face the divas still standing on the ramp. "If y'all want we can leave so you can have the ring to yourselves."

Lita contemplated over his words. "Well why don't you two just stay. I'm sure Maria won't mind. This is more about me just training her. So the more input she gets the better."

Maria looked at the older diva in shock. She was shy enough at the moment but they were now going to stay and watch their practice. She prayed that Lita would look down at her and see the pleading look in her eyes but the redhead remained staring ahead.

John and Randy shared a look, both shrugging.

"Yeah that ain't a problem."

"Good then you to can be our practice dummy's. I was planning to help Maria with her hurricanrana."

Both men looked suddenly more interested. Lita smirked before grabbing Maria's wrist and pulling the young diva towards the ring.

**-X-**

Both John and Randy grumbled as they rubbing their necks. "Damn never knew taking one of those could hurt."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I told you to be prepared, if you had it wouldn't have hurt as much."

Both men mocked her. Maria shuffled from foot to foot next to Lita. "I'm really really sorry."

Orton smiled at the diva. "It's alright. Yours didn't hurt as much as a certain someones." He stated tilting his head to the side to glare at the redhead, who smiled innocently.

"No one told you or Cena to make smartass comments about the position of the move."

Both men rolled their eyes. John's stomach soon growling, he chuckled bring his hand to rub his stomach.

"I guess that mean I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure Orton's hungry too. If y'all want you can join us"

"We'd love to." Maria answered quickly, ignoring the look she received from Lita, she smiled sheepishly. "I mean sure we've been working at it for an hour and a half now, so it would do us some good to eat something before Raw tonight."

"I always knew you were smarter then you looked." John teased, earning a slap to the arm from the blonde diva as she giggled.

"Well ladies lets go. We got about another hour to spend before we gotta be back. So chop chop."

John pushed both divas' toward the rope. Randy shaking his head at his friends antics before he himself slid out of the ring and up the ramp after them.


End file.
